A Broken Heart Mended
by Neji's Secret Stalker
Summary: One Shot Sasuke has suddenly come back, will Sasuke finally reveal his feelings for her? SakuraXSasuke flames are not welcome here, if you don't like it than just don't read it! Please be nice, It's my first fanfic ever.


Sakura was sitting on the bank of a lake, sitting up against a willow tree in the park, her pink hair swaying in the wind as she brushed it, her feet into the lake right in front of her. Sakura was now seventeen.

And a Jonin. She had just got back from a mission and was relaxing until she heard a rustle of leaves.

Since Sakura was trained to be a ninja, her instincts told her to hide and see if it was an ally or an enemy.

So she ducked behind a tree not too far away. Staring at the source of the noise to see a strange figure in a clearing, too far away to see who it was.

Then they walked closer and Sakura could make out a black, hooded cloak. She watched the Stanger as they came closer, until they walked right past where she was hiding and sat at the exact same place she was moments before.

She was just about to confront the figure until she heard sobbing and realized that they were crying. Sakura pitied the figure and was curious as to who was crying and why they were crying, when she realized it was a guy crying. The hooded figure

Took off his hooded cloak and set in down on the ground took off his shirt and put it next the cloak on the ground. Sakura let out a gasp as she saw her childhood crush, Sasuke, dive into the lake.

Sasuke was eight-teen, with short black hair and a buff body. Sakura had had a crush on Sasuke since she was eleven and he still had feelings for him.

She stared as he came up for air.

'' Sakura why are you staring at me, from behind that tree?'' He asked her in an emotionless tone.

Sakura turned a bright red as she responded'' I was here relaxing when I heard a noise and hid. I wanted to see if you were friend or foe.''

Sasuke stared at her for a second noticing her bag on the ground next to the willow tree, realizing she was telling the truth and not stalking him.

'' Whatever.''

Sakura rolled her eyes and sat back down, where she was before he came, pulling out her hair brush, continued brushing her hair putting her feet back into the water.

It was silent for a while as Sasuke floated on his back on the water. Sakura's curiosity got the better of her .

'' Hey, Sasuke?''

''Hmn?''

Sakura thought very carefully about how to word her question, the last thing she needed was him to mad at her.

'' Why were you crying?''

Sasuke took a couple second to respond.

'' I was crying because I miss my mother.''

Sakura was amazed at his answer. Not only had he never cried, much less telling her about it, but he had never even mentioned his family other than how he had wanted revenge on his brother for killing his clan, which he did get revenge.

He had never opened up to anyone, much less Sakura. She felt honored by how much he trusted her.

'' I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked.'' She said feeling guilty.

''It's alright, it felt good getting it off my chest'' he told her letting out a sigh.

Sakura smiled. They had never been as close as they were now.

''What?'' Sasuke said, noticing her smile.

''Nothing.'' She simply said. This time Sasuke was the one blushing. Sakura noticed that and giggled.

''What!'' Sasuke said aggravated.

''Nothing.'' She repeated still giggling.

'' Fine, don't tell me!''

He said as he pulled her into the lake. She stopped giggling right away as she was being pulled into the ice cold, deep lake. She tried to grab onto something but her efforts were useless as she was completely under water now.

She pushed herself up to the surface for air, as Sasuke was the one laughing now.

'' Why you little brat!''She said swimming over to him and pushing him under.

He came up right behind her and grabbed her around the waist and diving under, bringing her with him. She managed to get free under water and came up; right after her Sasuke came up to. Sakura started giggling, hard pointing at him.

'' What!''

On top of his head was a crab clinging to a lock of his hair.

Sakura couldn't stop giggling, so she moved closer to him until they were only seven inches between them and she pulled off the crab, Sasuke stared at in amazement and a stern look came upon his face.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Sasuke stared at her for a few seconds, apparently she noticed this too.'' What?'' She asked.

'' Oh, I just never noticed how pretty you looked when you were laughing…'' he said turning a bright red. Sakura blush even harder.

She had always loved Sasuke and when they were kids she confessed her love but he told her that he had to get his revenge first.

Now that he has gotten his revenge he has softened up, and opened up, I guess I'm seeing the real Sasuke. The carefree Sasuke. The caring Sasuke. A better Sasuke, Sakura thought.

She stared at him and smiled; surprisingly he smiled back at her, took her hand and gently placed a kiss on her lips.

Sakura's heart swelled with joy as she kissed him back. They were locked in the kiss for 3 minutes, and that was only because they needed to breathe. Sakura started to shake and shiver as night fall took over the sky and it became cold. Sasuke notice her shiver and helped her out of the lake and they got there things.

'' I'll walk you home.'' he said, in a stoic tone. It was cold, dark, and they were booth wet and shivering as they walked to Sakura's apartment. When they got there sakura asked him,

'' Would you like to come inside and dry off?'' Sasuke was very glad that she asked, he didn't know how much longer he could stand the cold, he had given his cloak to sakura because she was only wearing a dress.

''Uh-huh.'' he muttered as the rain sloshed around them as they climbed the stairs up to her apartment door.

Her fingers were numb and it took her a while to get the key in the key hole. Her apartment had four rooms, a bed room, a bath room, a kitchen and a living room. It was all she really needed.

She started up the fireplace to warm the room, put a metal teapot on the stove, went to the closet in the hall way and got two towels for them. She handed one to him and took one for herself and started to dry off. Sasuke stared at her the entire time.

The truth was that Sasuke had always had feelings for Sakura but he never had the courage to do or say anything. He had gotten his revenge when he was fourteen and it was Sakura who had jumped in the way of a knife that his brother had thrown at him and instead of it hitting Sasuke it, it hit Sakura.

That what opened his eyes to Sakura. But when she jumped between him and the knife, It really showed him how much she cared for him and how much he cared for her, he was upset about this, that it was his concern for Sakura and the want for her stay alive and get to a doctor was the thing that helped him defeat his older brother.

No one had ever loved him; No one had ever been nice to him, except Sakura. After his clan had been killed his heart had been filled with hatred and bitterness, but when he met Sakura she kind of softened him up.

She was the only person he ever loved; the problem is how do I tell her? Sasuke wondered.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare, He could see Sakura's bra through her wet, blue dress.

Sakura couldn't believe that Sasuke would even talk to her, Most of the time Sasuke barley said two words to her. Sakura sat down next to him.

'' Sasuke,''

''yeah?''

" D-do you have any feelings for me, at all?''

Sasuke decided to seize the opportunity.

'' Sakura, for the longest time I had feelings for you, but I had to get my revenge and I was worried that if I started to date you and died I in getting my revenge Then you would be hurt and miserable. Also I was worried that my brother would use you against me or that he would kill you and I didn't think I could handle that.''

Sakura stared at him and started to wonder if she was dreaming, she had always dreamt of this, her heart swelled with joy and she started to cry.

'' It's okay…'' He said wrapping a hand around her and holding her, letting her tears flow down his shirt. Sakura looked up at him and muttered.

'' Sasuke I love you'' tears still streaming down her cheeks. Sasuke face turns a dark red.

'' I…love you too, Sakura.'' he said, softly kissed her on the lips. Sakura kissed back as he licked her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. She opened her mouth fully, his tongue touching hers.

Sasuke had no idea that he could ever be this happy, this blissful. He didn't pull apart from her because he was scared the moment was going to end, that he would wake up from this amazing dream.


End file.
